Another World
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, once again boredom struck and an author's block on BTS and Kidnapped…currently trying to overcome both of that…Damn blocks…Anyway, in the mean time, I decided to **_**another**_** story that involves a girl and her friends and her sister to go to the NARUTO world…bet cha all are getting tire of me writing SasuNaru right? Well not to fear, this is NaruxOC, GaaraxOC, ShikaxTema (for Chekwube a.k.a, ShikaTema4ever. Visit her profile), SasukexOc and NejixOc. Although there might be hints of yaoi, I'm not so sure but there might. Also, I tried mailing Kishimoto to give me Itachi for July 4****th ****but he refuses…but not to fear, time for plan B!! Now on to the disclaimers/warning!! **

**Disclaimers/Warnings: I do not own the NARUTO characters, Kishimoto does but I do own my OCs…and an Itachi plush…**_**-start cooing plushie- **_**Don't worry Itachi…We'll be together someday…**_**-Dasha and Chekwube starts shaking their heads…-**_

**Chekwube & Dasha: Don't worry about her sanity people cuz she doesn't have it anymore, that or she didn't have any to being with…**

**Twinny: I resent that…Now on ward to the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1**

"Woot!! Go Naruto!! Beat his feminine ass!!" I shouted as I watched Naruto beat Neji during the Chuunin Exams on my T.V set in my room.

"Ai!! Calm down for the love of Ra!! It's not like you haven't seen this before…as a matter of fact, I think you've seen this about ninety-nine times…" yelled Kai, my younger sister. She has medium length brown hair and eyes to match.

"Will you _both_ shut _up_?" Akira, one of my best friends, asked. She has straight, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes are somewhat golden but when one looks closer, it's really hazel.

"Silence ya foolish mortals!!" Kaira, another one of my best friends, yelled. She has dark brown hair that looked almost black, that is until it reflects off the sunlight or light. We all turned and looked at her.

"What? And you're not?" I remarked.

"What if I'm not?" she shot back. With that said, we gave her the 'Are you on crack?' stare. Sometimes, I really question her sanity…

"Let's drop it, 'kay?" Tsuki, the last one on my best friends list, said. She has wavy, midnight black hair with two silver steaks running down on each side. Her coal black eyes seem to match her hair perfectly. Okay, now that you know what the people in my room looks like, I bet you want to know what I look like too huh? No? Then screw you and too bad!! I'm gonna tell you anyways, like it or not. I have straight black hair with a blood red streak running down each side. My eye color is red, and no, they aren't infected, caused by allergies, bloodshot, I wasn't crying either, it ain't dry eyes and etc. They're just natural and no, I did no pop a blood vessel…That's just disgusting.

"Okay, now that I've seen Naruto beat Fate-boy's ass again, what's next?" I said.

"How about the part when Naruto verse Sasuke at the Valley of Ends, then we could keep going from there?" Tsuki suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement

"Okay then," I said and popped a tape into the VCR. Yes people, I currently have every single episodes or movies of NARUTO out there on either tape or DVD. As we got about half way through the episode, I remembered that we were going to The Used concert tomorrow at noon.

"Oi, lazy bums!! Remember where we're going tomorrow?" I reminded them while pressing stop on the VCR.

"Oh yeah…" said Akira.

"Hey, speaking of which, can we stay over so your dad wouldn't have to drive around and waste time?" Kaira asked.

"Yeah, sure…but remember to bring five or six pairs of clothing, one for when we're leaving and another for the last night, and anything else you might need in a backpack. Also, remember this is a four nights stay at a hotel and two days drive so might as well bring something to entertain ya," I said.

"Sure," they all said at the same time before heading for the door. By the time I was finished talking, Kai was already in her room packing. Since I was smart and packed today before they came over, I decided to be a nice sister and helped Kai pack. We were done in no time at all.

----------

About ten or twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened it and my three best friends were standing there. I lead them to my room and motioned them to sit down and put their backpack next to the door, which they happily complied.

"So, what are you guys bringing on the trip?" I asked.

"Let see, I brought my laptop, laptop recharger thing, iPod, iPod recharger thing, the five or six pairs of clothes, snacks, manga, my Gaara plushie, my cell, house keys, toothpaste, toothbrush and a brush," answer Akira.

"Same goes for me but with a Sasuke plush," said Tsuki.

"Nothing changed but a Neji plushie," Kaira said.

"Nothing's different…but a Shikamaru plushie," said Kai.

"What about you Ai?" Kaira asked me.

"Same but with a Naruto plushie, fox food, sketchbook and pencil…also Chi," I said. As you can guess by now, Chi is my pet fox and those of you who didn't, ya'll are morons. Anyway, Chi is my pet fox and I found her in the woods near my house, on the brink of death. When I found her, she was no more then a few weeks old. Of course I had taken her to the vet right away and the vet said that she'll be fine within a moth or so. During that time, I nursed her back to health, but during that time, she had taken a liking in me. She literally follows me everywhere when she healed and that's when I adopted her. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Who want to finish watching that episode of the Naruto verses Sasuke fight?" I asked

"ALRIGHT!!!" The all shouted.

"Will you guys keep it down? Dad trying to sleep…unless you don't want to go to the concert…I suggest you keep it down," I said. I pressed play on the VCR and the Naruto verses Sasuke continued. We sat there watching NARUTO in silence until three in the morning. That's when we decided to call it quits and get some shut-eyes. Since my bed can only fit two people, three of us slept on the carpeted floor while the other two got the comfy bed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Next Morning At 9 a.m:**_

I woke up, took and shower and did all my morning routines. Since I was so excited, that instead of skipping breakfast and made it instead, which I would never do…unless Hell had froze over. Hmm…maybe not considering the floor isn't cold. Anyway, I went to my Dad's room, my mom had recently passed away, and woke him up with a morning '_shower'_ (meaning I dumped water on him). Then I went back to my room…only to find the lazy bums still sleeping…guess it wasn't really their fault for staying up all night. It doesn't really affect me because I am part insomniac. Anyway, as I look at them, a mischievous grin spread across my face. I went back down to the kitchen and grabbed some water and pots and pans. I start climbing the stairs to my room and started banging the pots and pans while splashing water on everyone.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!?" Tsuki, Kaira and Akira yelled. Apparently, Kai was a deep sleeper and wasn't awake by and of this and was still in Dream Land.

"Ya'll guys got about, I don't know, about an hour left until we leave," I lied. Truth was, we had about two hours left, but in this case, I want them to hurry up so the breakfast don't get cold.

"WHAT!!!!" they all screamed, causing Kai to wake up.

"What's with the screaming?" she asked groggily. They all turn to her, except me because I heading to the kitchen, making sure my backpack was with me when I left the room. When I got there I checked the food, making sure the breakfast stays warm, if not hot. All the way from down stair, I could still heard Akira, Kaira and Tsuki's voice yelling; "WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR LEFT YOU IDIOT!!!" and feet scurrying to the bathroom, then a slamming of a door and then yelling and furious pounding on the door and then yelling of; 'LET US IN!!'. I sighed…Man those four are loud in the morning. I got up and poured myself some coffee.

About an hour after the chaotic morning, the girls were downstairs getting ready to go with their backpacks on and not bothering to look at the clock, which says 11:16.

"If you don't mind, we have about forty-five minutes until leaving. Why not grab some breakfast?" I said between sips of coffee.

"Eh?" the all said and looked at the clock. Somehow, I got a feeling in my stomach that I should run and move to Mexico. Deciding it was right; I slowly got up and ran towards my dad's mini van, jumped in and locked the doors. Not soon after, the girls ran after me with what I presume was forks that I set out on the tables…but I think my sister was holding a knife…Anyway, I was in the locked mini van with nothing to protect me from their wrath.

"Damn it Ai!! Let us in!! We promise not to hurt you, just to kill you!! Let us in!!" Akira shouted.

"Let me explain before you guys kill me!!" I shouted back.

"You got two minutes…then you die!!" Kaira said.

"Well, you see, I knew you guys would want to sleep in so I devised a plan to get you guys up earlier then normal, but knowing you guys would do anything not to miss the concert, that's the best I came up with!" I yelled through the mini van so they could hear me.

"Aww…she was worried about us missing the concert that way she did it…How sweet…" Tsuki said. I felt a little bit calmer and opened the door.

"Group hug!!" yelled Kai, knowing that I _**hate**_ group hugs. They started to surround me and before I know it, they closed the distance and hugged me!!

"NOOOO!!!" I yelled. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Then they let go, which I was relief for.

"…Ew…group hug…" I shivered. They all laughed. After that incident, we went back inside and looked at the clock again. It was 11:30. Thirty more minutes till we leave.

"Anyway, who wants cold breakfast?" I asked sheepishly. Kai turned and looked at the table and a grin spread on her face. She ran to the table and started gobbling up the food. We stared at her in disgust and shock that she can eat like a pig and still keep her face and clothes clean. Within five minutes, the table was cleared of any food and the dishes were licked clean.

"The fuck? Dude, how can you eat like that and still be skinny?" I asked but all I got in reply was shrug.

"Okay then…who wants to help me wash the dishes?" I questioned. When I got know replies, I started dragging Akira to help me.

"Because you were closer. Now help me wash the dishes," I stated.

"B-b-but…." She tried to argue.

"**Now**," I said. She did grudgingly and in no time at all, we ere done. By that time, it was 11:56. I wonder where my dad's at.

"Dad!!" I yelled. "Hello?? DAD!!! WHERE ARE YOU DANG IT!!!" Then I noticed that I was the only one in the house.

"Damn it! They want to leave me in this damn house…" I mumbled while grabbing my backpack and left. As I suspected, they were already in the mini van, laughing their arse off. I stormed my way to the mini van and sat down, fuming silently. I don't want them to get the pleasure of me being mad so I just sat there, not saying a word. My dad drove out of the driveway with a cup of coffee in his hand…Dude, my dad is slow at drinking his morning coffee okay…Okay, I'll admit it, he was on his fifthteenth cup of coffee. He's coffee addicted...that or he needs a goof amount of caffeine in is system or else he'll go berserk on us. Suddenly, I just remembered I left Chi at home.

"DAD!! Stop the van!!" I shouted. We came to a screeching halt and I jumped off. I left my backpack in the van so it wouldn't slow me down. I ran all the way home and opened the door (I forgot to lock it when I left).

"Chi! Come here girl!!" I yelled from the front door. There were scuttling and then an orange ball of fur jumped on me.

"Good girl," I said while putting her down. "Come on Chi. Follow me," I said, closing the door behind me, remembering to lock it this time. I took off running with Chi right next to me. About four minutes later, I found the van and jumped on. Chi followed my example and jumped on as well. We closed the door behind us and took off for the second time. I was tired by then and panting heavily. Chi was panting slightly when she jumped on the van, now she was snuggling comfortly on my lap, getting ready for another nap. When she did, I carefully picked her up and put her on the seat beside me. As the ride went on, some of us got pretty bored and slept while the others were listening to their iPods and singing along with the song. By that time, Chi was already up and running around the van. I, of course, was listening to 'Let It Die' by Three Days Grace and Akira was listening to the same song I was. An idea crossed my mind and I whispered it into her ears. She nodded and we both restarted the song. I held up my fingers, counting down from three. On the count of one, we start sing as loud as we can;

_We had fire in our eyes  
__In the beginning I  
__Never felt so alive  
__In the beginning you  
__You blame me but  
__It's not fair that you say that I didn't try  
__I just don't want to hear it anymore_

After the first verse, everyone was joining in, even Chi who tried to imitate our voices. We continued singing;

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
_

After that, Dad got annoyed with us singing and told us to be quiet but we ignored him and continued singing;

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

Finally the song ended and 'In the End' by Linkin Park came on my iPod and I started singing again. The girls started singing too and dad also joined in figuring that if you won't listen, he might as well join us. This continues for another ten songs until we got tired of singing. After five minutes, I started singing the Cloud song;

_My name is Cloud  
__I have a sword  
__I fight cactaurs  
__Because I'm bored  
__I like to ride  
__On Chocobos  
__It's better than  
__Having afros  
__And when I go  
__Into and inn  
__Fifteen seconds  
__It's day again  
__And I will use  
__A phoenix down  
__So when I die  
__I will not frown  
__Becaaaaauuu--_

"Will you shut up?!" Akira, Kaira and Kai yelled. That I did. Then we started to talk about NARUTO. We got into an argument about which one of the guys on there was hottest, sexiest, evilest, laziest, fattest, nicest, loudest, most insane, most demented and pedophilic. After the argument was over, we came to the conclusion; Gaara was the hottest followed by Deidara. The sexiest was Itachi and Neji and Sasuke. The evilest was Gaara. The nicest was Naruto. The laziest is was Shikamaru followed by Kakashi. The most demented was Sasuke and Gaara. The fattest was Chouji. The most insane was Gai and Lee. The loudest was Kiba, Naruto and Lee and the most pedophilic is Orochimaru. After that, we all fell asleep except my dad, who was an insomniac, and I who was half-insomniac. Chi was curled up in my lap, enjoying the warmth I gave off. Akira and Kaira were leaning on each other. Tsuki was leaned against the window and Kai was leaned against me. I started petting Chi and I could have sworn that I heard a small, satisfied purr coming from her. After deciding that my dad won't get us killed by falling asleep and driving straight into a tree or driving off a cliff by accident, I looked at my watch. It reads 3:00 a.m. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until eventually I was in Dream Land like the rest. In Dream Land, I was dreaming of how to kill people in the strangest, bloodiest and gruesome way possible. People said that my Dream Land is more of a Nightmare Land then Dream after I told them of what I was dreaming of the night before but I just ignore the comments.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Next Day At 11:30;**_

I woke up to the feeling of something furry rubbing against my face. My eyes snapped open and saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me. My first reaction was to scream and punch it but then it licked me. I remembered it was just Chi. I laugh at myself for thinking it was a monster or something. Chi is cutest thing you'll ever see. How could I think of her as a monster? Anyway, I pet her and looked around the van. Dad somehow manage not to sleep and driven the van into a tree or over a cliff with I thank God for. As he drives, I could tell he was in need of sleep but I figured that we were almost there, I just ignored it. All of my friends were still asleep and dad was getting tired so I asked Chi to wake every up and try and make them scream without hurting them, which she happily complied without hesitation because she was bored. She went up to Kaira and Akira and started to paw at them…right in the nose, which they gave a surprised jerk and screamed. She then moved to Tsuki and started to rub her tail against her mouth. I think she was dreaming of food because she took Chi's tail in her mouth and almost started chewing if Chi hasn't gave a surprised yelp. When Tsuki opened her eyes, she felt something growling at her and something furry in her mouth. Her eyes opened all the way and let out a scared shriek. I laughed and looked at Kai, who was already awake because of the screaming and shrieking. I laughed as I looked Dad's expression when he was about to fall asleep and then hearing screams and shrieks. Everyone on van looked at me like I was high or something because they gave me the same look they gave Kaira two days ago. I laughed sheepishly and started to feed Chi. She was delighted since she was hungry.

"Uhh…Ai?" Tsuki said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You have anything in there for humans?" Akira finished for her.

"I thought you brought your own…" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh yeah!!" The all said at the same times…Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with such idiots…Then I remembered the answer; they were fun to be around. The second day in the van was like the first. We sung, goofed off and stuff. About five hours later, we arrived at the hotel where we're going to stay for the next three days. We grabbed our stuff and brush our hair because it was a mess when we woke up. I let Chi down on the pavement and walked towards the hotel doors with Chi following behind. We entered and got our rooms keys and stuff went to our room. Luckily, our rooms are on the same floor and hall so we didn't need to walk far. Since the concert doesn't start till eight, we had about three hours to kill. We decided to meet in the middle of the hall in half an hour so we can explore. During those thirty minutes we had, we got ready for the concert early, not wanting to rush since we were out exploring. I was dressed in The Used logo tee and loose black capris. Turns out, the others had the same idea. Akira was dressed in The Used tee and black pants. Tsuki was the same but it was shorts instead. Kai was the same as me since we were sisters and Kaira was the same as Akira. We all brought our backpack incase if someone was to go into our rooms, they wouldn't look through it and steal anything. I looked at Chi and thought the only thing she's missing is the black pants or capris to make it look like we're The Used club.

"Whoa…dude, you actually got Chi The Used tee? Awesome!" Akira said.

"Well, I thought that we'll be dressed in The Used tee, I might as well as buy one for her as well, but hers is like baby sized," I explained. We sent down to the concert stage and thought the same thing; 'OMG…'. We went on stage and looked around. Suddenly, Chi took off running. I ran after her and the other saw that, they ran after me. Chi suddenly stopped and started clawing at the door, like she wants to open it and go inside. The others had caught up with up and was all stand at the same place I am. Chi then turns to me with pleading eyes that I could not refuse. I picked her up and opened the door and walked towards the door and the other followed. I opened the door and a bright light engulfed us. I think we passed out after that because when I came to I heard a boy's voice.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are they dead?" the boy asked.

"No, Naruto," the person known as Kakashi answered. Wait, Kakashi? Naruto? Where are we?

"He, Dobe. Of course they're not dead. They're still breathing, see?" a clam smoothed voice said.

"Shut up Teme!! I did't ask for you opinion!!" the boy that sounds like the boy named Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto and quit pestering Sasuke-kun," a feminine voice said...more like a whine though.

"But Sakura-chan, he started it!!" the same boy's voice said. Wait? Kakashi? Naruto? Sasuke and Sakura!!? What the hell?! Dude? Where the fuck am I?!? I opened my eyes and saw cerulean eyes, blonde hair boy with three whiskers marks on each side of his cheeks. I did with my reflexes told me to do; and that was to punch him. I don't know why but it just felt right. He flew straight into a tree and got up. He held his head with a large bump on it.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"What did you expect Naruto? You were right over her…like you're gonna molest her or something," said a guy with silver hair with a mask over his face and a headband over the left eye.

"Where am I and where are Kai, Tsuki, Akira and Kaira?" I asked.

"You mean those people over there?" asked a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes while pointing to the bodies under the tree. I nodded and noticed that Chi wasn't anywhere in sight. I guess she must have woken before they found us I got up and dusted myself off.

"CHI!! SOME OUT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY SNACKS FOR A WEEK!!" I yelled loudly, causing my sister and pals for wake up and the others to cringe. Suddenly, a small red fox in a black tee came running out of the forest and pounced on to me.

"There you are. You scared me for a while ya know…Never do that again, 'kay?" I said and Chi nodded.

"Good girl," I said.

"Hey Ai, where are we?" I heard Tsuki asked. I went over to her and whispered something in her ears causing her to gasp.

"Tell the others," I said.

"Hey, guy that looks like he have a stick stuck up his ass, where are our bags?" I asked the raven that actually looked like he has something stuck up his ass. He gave me a glare and I glared right back. Then he grudgingly pointing to the same tree my sister and best pals were under. I went over, with Chi dangling from my shoulder, and counted the back to make sure that there were five and there were. I looked for mine and went through it. Laptop and laptop recharger; check, iPod and iPod recharger; check, sketchbook and pencil; check, house keys; check; toothbrush and paste; check; Chi's food; check; brush; check, manga; check; cell; check, clothes; check, food (ramen); check and Naruto plushie; check…got to remember to keep that away from Naruto and the rest. Okay, I have everything that I put in there.

"Hey guys, come over here and check if any of your stuff is missing," I said. They nodded and look through their stuff and were relieved that nothing was stolen or lost. We turn that to the four that are behind us and eyed them suspiciously.

"Who are you guys and where are we?" Kai said in a demanding tone.

"You're currently at training ground seven, right outside of Konohagakure. I'm Kakashi and these are my students; Uchiha Sasuke is the broody guy, Haruo Sakura is pinky and Uzumaki Naruto, the guy she punched into a tree," said Kakashi while point to Ai. I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Hey, it's not my fault he was leaning over me and my reflex was to punch people when I'm surprised," I said in defenced.

"Good point. Now, who are you girls and what village are you from?" Kakashi said.

"I'm Aya Ai and this is Chi. Say 'Hi' Chi," I said and Chi yelped.

"I'm Maimi Tsuki," Tsuki said.

"I'm Aya Kai," said Kai.

"I'm Tatsumi Akira," Akira said.

"And I'm Naeko Kaira and we're not from any village…in fact, we're from another world and were on our way to a concert until Chi ran off and started clawing at a door and Ai had to open it because of the fox face and then we found ourselves here," Kaira said.

"Hello and nice to meet ya and another world you said? Hmm…come with me. We need to tell the Godaime," Kakashi said and we followed.

* * *

**A/N: After nine and 1/5 of a page, tell me how I did. I promise I will get the others uploaded soon...'Kay?**

**Gaara: When will I come in?**

**Twinny: Soon...here's a cookie...eat it and wait 'kay?**

**Gaara: Yay!! Cookie!!**

**InuYasha: Why the hell am I here?**

**Twinny: Because I'm bored...now say your lines already...**

**InuYasha: Stupid wench...Read and review please!! There! Ya happy?!**

**Twinny: Very. Bye bye people and holefully see you next time on AW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Another World. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll try and update all of my stories that are being worked on. Oh yeah, the plan on having Itachi all to myself was to kidnapped him but Kishimoto caught me in the act, so I had to run…Damn. Anyway, on to plan C!! This story will be written in Ai's POV but I'll try and make it her friends or Kai's POV sometime in the near future.**

**Warning/Disclaimers: I do not own Itachi or the NARUTO cast but Kishimoto does…but I do own my OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2**

As we followed Kakashi to the Hokage's Tower, we passed the villagers, who were pointing and whispering something about our attires and, to tell ya readers the truth, we really didn't care. These things are coming from the people who beat up poor Naru-chan, thinking he was the demon fox himself. Anyway, Akira and Kaira had nothing better to do but listen to their iPods, Tsuki and Kai was saying something about this being unbelievable and kept pinching each other to make sure this was not a dream and they would wake up anytime. Their reactions were priceless considering they kept making faces and hiss whenever the other one pinches too hard. Chi was still dangling from my shoulder, licking or nudging me now and then.

As we approach the Tower, we stopped what we were doing and stared in awed. It's _way_ bigger than seen on the NARUTO episodes. Kakashi lead us up some flights of stares and knocked on the Hokage's office door when we arrived. When he didn't get a reply, Kakashi, I'm just gonna call him SC (Scarecrow) from now on…much shorter than Kakashi. Anyway, when SC didn't get a reply, he knocked a few more times…and then just busted the door open. We poked our head through the door and looked at each other, the same thoughts going through our head; wake Obaa-san up.

"OI!! OBAA-SAN!! WAKE UP!!" we yelled while Chi yelped. The reaction was what we expected; she shot up and glared at us while a large vain popped on her head, readying her self to keep us each a good whack on the head. SC coughed and got her attention. He told her the story we told him and his team. Tsunade listened carefully until the story was finished and got up to get something from a file cabinet. She looked through it for awhile while chucking random stuff out. She eventually found what he was looking for and held it out for us to see. We looked at it and thought the same thing; a scroll?

"Now I bet you guys are trying to figure out what's so special about the scroll right? Here, read this and you'll know," Tsunade said while opening the scroll and let us read it. We gasped as we finished reading. Well, bet cha readers wanna know what we've read to make us shocked right, well, I'll tell it to you, from the beginning to the end; Legend has it that five female warriors that came from a different world will help a village conquer evil that will be fast approaching once they arrive. The five were known as Tsuchi (earth), Mizu (water), Hi (fire), Kaze (wind) and Ku (void, sky or heaven). They were able to control the elements easily, if not no effort at all. That's the shorten version of it. The other one was long as hell. Anyway, if the legend did come true, then we were the chosen five. This sooo could not be a bad coincidence because…well it just can't!! I mean, it's great feeling that you're part of the chosen five but what if some people shows up that was also from the other world and were the real five…not that we knew if we're the real or not…and besides, I think I'm taking this a little stressfully and I need to clam down before something happens. Suddenly, as if on cue, the sake on the Godaime's desk exploded into flames.

"Uhh…what just happened?" I asked. The others were too shocked to speak. SC had left long ago after the Hokage took out the scroll.

"One of you needs to clam down before you set the whole office, or even worse, the whole tower on fire," Tsunade said calmly while looking at me. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she meant that I was the one who sat her sake on fire and that I was the one that controlled fire. After thinking about it for about ten seconds, I decided to ignore it. I clamed down a bit and the fire in her sake cup went out.

"Now, do you have anything to ask me before I give you guys directions to the place you're staying at?" Tsunade asked us.

"Uhh…yeah. How do you know if we're the five warriors or not? I mean we did arrive here from a different world and stuff but…yeah…" I said, hoping she'll get what I meant.

"I'm sure of it because no one has been able to pass the boarders of the world…even with the most powerful jutsu known to man kind," said the fifth reassuringly. That made me felt much better.

"Okay, I'm gonna send you five to Iruka to teach ya'll the basics and stuff. He a teacher at the ninja academy and here are your house address. Also remember to come and meet me when you got the head band to prove that you've passed, 'kay?" Tsunade said. We nodded and walked towards the door.

"I just remembered, get some new clothes…those clothes doesn't look very ninja like…and put it on the Hokage's tab. I'll pay for them," she added. Before we left the office, we thanked her for her hospitality and went looking for the building that we were going to live in until Ra knows when we'll be able to leave…properly after the legend is done. We were so deep in thought that none of us bother to look at the address and got loss. Chi was still on my shoulder, being rather quiet. Tsuki was the first one to snap out of her thought and stopped us before we got anymore lost.

"Uhh…guys?" she said. Hearing her voice snapped us out of our thoughts also. We looked around.

"I think we're lost…" she said.

"I hate to admit it but I think she's right…Hey Chi, can you sniff out the Hokage's Tower for us please?" I asked. Chi started sniffing and jumped off of my shoulder, running towards a random direction. We followed and before we knew it, we were back at the tower once again.

"Thanks girl," I rasped out between breathes. We went back to the fifth's office and barged in…just to find her napping.

"Tsunade Obaa-san, we got lost!!!" Akira and Kaira yelled. We saw her getting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Why are you brat's here again…? I thought you left for the house…" she said.

"Yeah, about that, we got lost because we were thinking too much and had Chi sniff the HT out," Tsuki said sheepishly.

"Chi?"

"Yeah. My pet fox," I said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, can you, I don't know, lend us and escort because we're new here and get lost easily?" Kai asked.

"Sure. Shizune, get in here," Tsunade said and the door opened revealing a short black haired woman with a black kimono-ish outfit.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, what do you need?" she asked. Tsunade told her what's going on and asked her if she could escort us and show us around the village. She did just that and we got to our place in no time. We stared at the house in awed. It was at least two stories. We went inside and looked around. As I suspected, it is a two story house. The kitchen was to the left of the living room, which has a wide screen T.V. and a black leather couch right in front of the T.V, a restroom to the east of the living room. There were paintings of the Kyuubi hung on the wall. I wondered why that is…Anyway, we ran upstairs to check out the bedrooms.

"I call the largest bedroom!!" I yelled as we ran up the flight of stair to rooms above.

"Hey!!" they yelled. Shizune followed us to the top of the stairs, laughing at our antics.

"Why do _you_ get the largest room?" Akira asked.

"Because, I have a pet that need room to run at night…and jump out the window to hunt and hide the carcass under the bed," I said. It did happened a while ago…I was sleeping with the window open and Chi woke up suddenly that night and jumped out the window and ran into the woods. The next morning I smelt something rotting and looked under my bed to find a dead carcass. It was bloody and had flies buzzing around it. I looked at Chi to find her missing. I then went to the bathroom to find her in the sink with the water turned on and blood washing off of her. Anyway, back to the sleeping arrangements. Kaira called the second biggest bedroom which was right next to mine and Akira called the third and so on…leaving Kai with a standard sized bedroom. We all got our own bathroom that we didn't have to fight over it the next morning, so I guess that was a good thing. She was pouting and mumbling about evil sisters and friends…and I caught a few of those words. I heard kill, sleep and knife and from then on, I decided to lock my bedroom's door, afraid that Kai might kill me in my sleep. As we walked through the house, Tsuki ran to the fridge and opened it, thinking there was nothing inside. Oh how wrong she was. It was stuffed with food; cake, veggies, fruits, etc. Anyway, after we were done exploring the house, we asked Shizune to show us around the village. She pointed out the shopping district and stuff. She also showed us the training ground and the forest of death, which we won't be going in there anytime soon. As we left the forest, I told Chi that she can roam around for awhile and meet us in the place we were going to stay at…and also not to bring the dead carcass home. She nodded happily and rushed into the thick forest of trees. After all that, we retired for the night…which was early considering that it was only eight in the evening.

The next morning I woke up and found Chi curled up at the foot of my bed. Oh how smart Chi was. Anyway, we all got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I was wearing a black tee with camouflage capris. Kai was wearing a dark blue 'My Chemical Romance' logo tee and blue jeans. Tsuki was wearing a red and black tee that says '99 Demonic and 1 Angelic' that has a halo on one side and horns on the other. She was wearing light blue jeans. Akira and Kai was wearing the same thing as each other, which would be a black tee and white text that says 'I'm with stupid' and red arrows pointing at each other and black pants. Then we headed to the Hokage's tower once again with Chi on my shoulder.

When we got there, we knocked and came in without waiting for a reply. Tsunade was sleeping on the job again. I sighed and woke her up.

"Tsunade-same, if it's not too troublesome, can you show us where the Academy is?" Tsuki asked politely. The fifth quickly scribbled down some directions and a note and gave it to Tsuki.

"Give that to the Chuunin teacher by the name of Iruka in prove that you were sent by me," the Godaime said.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama," she said. As we got near the Academy, we felt that it had put our school at home to shame. We walked through the door and looked for the class room that Iruka should be in. At last, we've found it. It was on the fourth floor and the fifth class down the left side. We walked through the door and saw Iruka teaching a class. He stopped abruptly and threw kunais at us, which we all caught an inch away from our face. We had no idea how that has happened…lucky catch I think, but deep down, I knew it wasn't. As we entered, we felt all eyes are on us.

"Umm…are you Iruka-sensei?" Akira asked a man with a large scar running across the bridge of his nose. He nodded and Tsuki handed him a piece of paper. He smiled a cheerful smile and looked at his class.

"Everyone, meet your new class mates. This is Tatsumi Akira, Aya Ai and her sister Kai, Naeko Kaira and Maimi Tsuki," he said while pointing to each of us as he said our names. We stared at him like he was off his rockers. I snatched the note away from him, knowing that I was gonna get in trouble later, and read to my sister and friends.

"Iruka, these are the brats that came from the other world. I want you to teach them the basics of chakra control and chakra, throwing kunais and shurikens and of the likes. When they graduate, send them to my office and I'll have a Jounin instructor assigned to them. Love the Godaime" I looked around the class room and noticed something; we were the only people in there, aside from Iruka, that are older than ten!!

"Damn her…sending us to an academy filled with ten years old!!" I whispered irritably. They also looked around and cursed.

"You guys can sit anyway you like," Iruka said. We looked around and headed towards the back of the class room, luckily found five empty seats right next to each other. We sat down. I sat in the middle with Chi on my lap and with Kai next to the right of me while Tsuki was next to her. Kaira and Akira were on my left. As Iruka turned his back towards the front of the class and started teaching about chakra control, we tuned him out, sine we had already leaned this while watching the mission to the waves and started whispering to each other.

"Can you actually believe it?! We're in the NARUTO world…and this is not a dream either!!" Kai whispered excitedly.

"Yeah…and we're, like, supposed to be the five warriors that helped Konoha defeat a great evil that was emerging soon. Hey, what element do you guys think you are?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, for one thing, I think I'm fire since I think I light the Hokage's sake on fire since I was under too much stress that time and because foxes are fire creature and I have a fox as a pet…and I think you're Ku, Tsuki mainly because it goes with your name," I said and she shrugged.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think so too because once, I felt like I was floating when I was sleeping…"Tsuki said.

"Maybe water because there was this one time I was pushed into the public pool and got out dry…and the guy that tried to get me wet was drenched…" Kai said.

"Hmm…maybe wind because this one time, I was really mad at me brother for doing something really stupid and when he opened the door to leave, a sudden burst of wind knocked the door opened and hit him in the face," Kaira said.

"Maybe earth for me because before I met you guys, there was this one guy that tried to sexually assault me and I got scare and closed my eyes. Then I heard a yelled of surprised and opened my eyes just to see the guy's head above ground while his body was below," Akira said.

"Hmm…I wondered if going here is because we have the power of elements and came here to help not because we were sent here to have fun and get our wish granted, which already had happened," I said.

"Ya know, I think you right…" Kai said and then we fell deep into thoughts. We snapped out of it when we heard Iruka called out my name.

"Ai, why don't you come down here and demonstrate how chakra control is done since I want to see what you got and if you were even paying attention to what I was saying," he said. Aww crap…I think he know we weren't listening at all…that or this was the punishment I was getting for snatching the paper away. I grudgingly got up and put Chi on the table, but she won't stay and ended up following me to the front of the room instead. I went to the front of the room and started concentrating chakra to my feet and started walking towards the wall…then up it. I heard a few gasped of surprised and walked down to the floor again.

"Uhh…Iruka-sensei, can you let Chi have a go?" I asked the shocked teacher that was snapping out of it.

"Huh? Who's Chi?' he asked and I pointed towards the fox that everyone just now noticed. I heard a few 'Aww…' and 'She's so cute!!' from the girls.

"Oh…maybe, if she wants to," he said.

"'Kay!! Chi, here girl. Come here. Good girl," I called out to her and she came.

"I want you to focus your charka into the pads your feet and walk up that wall, okay," I said and she nodded and did what I told her to do. When she did accomplish it, I was shocked and so was the other. I held out my arms and she jumped into my arms from the wall. I put her down and walked back to the seat I was in and she hopped on my lap.

"Whoa…dude, how did you do that?" asked Kai, Akira, Tsuki and Kaira at the same time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We did the same thing over the next two weeks and Iruka thought that we already are better than the class and let us pass the class providing if we each able to do three perfect bunshin, which we did perfectly. He handed us our headbands and we headed of to the HT by jumping from rooftops to rooftops. When we got there, we barged in. Tsunade was working instead of sleeping like we normally find her.

"WE PASSED!!" we yelled, surprising her.

"Congrats..." she managed to yawn out.

"Uh-huh...Chi also passed. See?" I asked while pointing to the headband around Chi's neck.

"Hmm...Now, what team to put you guys on? Gai's team? No, they're on a mission...Asuma's and Kurenai's team is also on a mission, leaving Kakashi's team, who are training at the moment...Shizune!!" she said and Shizune barged through the door.

"Take them to where Kakashi's team are...and hand him this note," Tsunade said while writing something on a piece of paper.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"Obaa-san, we don't wanna be on that team. Kakashi only favored Sasuke, leaving the other two to fend for themselves," I said...more like half complained and half whined though.

"You don't get a say in this and Shizune, also give Kakashi this note," Tsunade said while writing another note.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said again.

"I'm sure with that note, he'll train them all equally. Now Shizune, take them to Kakashi's team," Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and lead them out.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

We arrived at training ground seven, where Naruto, Sasuke and the pink roach (a.k.a: Sakura). Shizune handed Kakashi the notes and left. We saw Kakashi reading the note and dropped his favorite little orange perverted book and the second note.

"NOO!! SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO MEE!!" SC wailed. We, as in my group, started laughing. As my laugh settle, I walked over to where the note was dropped and read it.

"Kakashi, I swear to God, if you don't stop favoring Sasuke over the other, I will take away all of your perverted little orange books and ban you from ever buying another copy. Then raid your house and set all of the other one on fire...it's either that or I'll castrate you myself!! Now, will you, or will you not, stop favoring Sasuke?!  
Godaime"

I busted out laughing again and gained looks from the group of team seven and my group, asking if I was crazy or not.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you guys were wondering...If you wanna know why I was laughing, read this," I said, while walking over to the seven with the note. They read it and busted out laughing...well, Sasuke 'hn-ed'.

"Yo Uchiha, do you _ever_ say anything or think of anything else besides killing your brother, reject girls that want to date you or say 'hn'," I asked bluntly.

"Hn..." he replied.

"WTF?! Someone translate him for me..." I said.

"He says, 'I don't care what you think of me or my ways of acting as long as I can plot a plan kill my brother and gain power'," said Naruto.

"Whoa dude, how did you translate him?" I asked

"You've got to know what he is saying if you've been teamed up with him for at least a year," Naruto replied.

"Good point...Anyway SC, what are you going to teach us?" Kaira said, adopting my nickname I gave him. SC stopped wailing or whatever he was doing and started talking.

"One, atop calling me SC and two, just spar..." SC said.  
"I will only stop calling you SC once you don't act like a lazy ass," I mumbled. We teamed up and sparred for the rest of the afternoon. Sasuke and Naruto's' spar was a tie. Akira and Kaira's spar was also a tie. Kai's and Sakura's spar...let's just say that Kai beat Sakura by control the moisture that was in the air. Hmm...ironic because Sakura was more, I don't know, experienced and gotten beat by a newbie after ranting on hold Kai was gonna lose and she'll hold back but it turns out that she was going all out after a few attack? Mine and Tsuki fight was also a tie considering our strength skills was about the same level.

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvO

After sunset, SC decided to call it quits and Sasuke and Sakura went home while the rest of us went to Ichiraku's. Once we got there we started ordering.

"I'll have a large bowl of pork and chicken ramen mixed together please," I said.

"Uhh...I'll have a medium pork ramen," Kai said.

"Small miso please," Tsuki said.

"We'll have a large pork, chicken, miso and shrimp mixed together please!" Akira and Kaira said together.

"I'll have what she's having old man," Naruto said, while pointing to me.

"Coming right up," the old man behind the counter said with a chuckle. After two bowls everyone except me and Naruto was full. As we keep on ordering, I swore that there were at least twenty bowls stacked up. Passerby was looking at us in awed; muttering something about Naruto has a competitor in eating. My friends just stood there looking at me. Gosh, now I feel like a hypocrite. Just about four days ago, I called Kai a pig because she did eat like one and now I'm retracing her foot steps. I'm already at twenty-five bowls while Naruto was at the same!! Hmm…I'm _still _hungry…Now I know how Naruto and Kai feel and Ichiraku ramen is _awesome_. No wonder Naruto eat here offend. Holy crap, we're at forty bowls. Wonder who's gonna pay for this. Anyway, I swear I could hear the people around us placing bets on us.

"I bet 300 yen on Naruto." I heard someone said. Must be one of those people that respects him and doesn't treat him like trash. Got to remember to thank him later.

"No way. I bet 450 yen on that girl." I heard another person said. At last, Naruto and I were at sixty-five bowls. Man, I'm full…and it looks like Naruto is too. After we were done, we stared at each other and busted out laughing. People around us looked at us with the same look I get from my friends; the 'Are you crazy or insane?' look. That just made me laughed harder.

"Hey Ai, who's gonna pay for all of this?" Naruto asked me.

"Tsunade Obaa-san. She said to leave everything we, as in my friends and I, buy on the Hokage's tab, so no worry!!" I said, dismissing the subject while walking away together.

"You do realized that she's gonna be pissed right?" Naruto and my groupie said.

"Yeah, and ya'll point is?" I said.

"Count on losing your abilities to think…" Tsuki said.

"She has a brain?" Akira said.

"Shut up Akira and for your information, I think everyday," I scowled.

"Dude, you don't think…at _all_…" Kaira told me.

"…true…" I said, agreeing with her wile everyone else sweat dropped.

"Then why go and argue?!" they all screamed and I cringed into my chibi form.

"It's fun…" I said while anime tears fall from my eyes. Everyone sighed.

"You are _**impossible **_ya know that?" they all said at the same time.

"You have no right to say anything Naruto. We just met!!" I said.

"…Good point. Now, we have to part way," Naruto said.

"Whoa, we live so close to each other. Look," I said while pointing to our building and Naruto's apartment.

"You are right. Wanna have a sleep over sometimes with all of my other friends?" Naruto asked.

"SURE!! We love to," my friends, sister and I said.

"And besides, our house, for now, is huge…and is stocked with food…mostly ramen," I said while Naruto perked up at the word ramen.

"Great! How 'bout this weekend?" he asked

"'Kay!" we yelled.

"Well, bye Naruto," we said while walking towards our house.

"Bye guys…I hope you don't throw up hose ramen that you've consumed," he said with a laugh.

We went inside and headed straight to bed. I noticed that Chi wasn't in or on my bed at all. I wondered where she was. The suddenly, I heard the doorbell rung and went back downstairs. When I opened the door, I saw Naruto standing there with something orange in his arms.

"Uhh…sorry about bothering like this since we just said our good byes but I kinda found Chi curled up in my bed and decided that you would want her back," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh thank God!! I thought she was lost or even worse, killed!" I said, while getting a good idea to why Chi was in Naruto's bed. My guessed was that it's because Naruto has the fox king inside him. Anyway, Naruto held Chi out and I took her.

"Thanks Naruto," I said. Then feeling brave, I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. We both blushed heavily, thinking that one of us is going to pass out because of the blood was going to our face. We were apple red.

"Uhh…bye then," he said, walking away, red as a tomato. I closed the door and held Chi close to me while walking up stairs again.

_**Kai's POV**_

OMG! I couldn't belief my sister just did something so bold!! Okay people, I wasn't spying on them. I mean I was walking downstairs to get a glass of water when I heard talking so I stayed where I was and hid behind the stair rail, looking at the scene revealing itself right front of me. After they were done talking, I saw my sister lean in and gave him peck on the friggin' cheek!! That shocked the crap outta me. She was not the type to do that! I can't wait to tell the others! Then I went back up stairs with the thought of getting water forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy enjoyed my second chapie!! And I should get some sleep. I's about three in the morning when I post this, so, I'll have Gaara nad Itachi take over for now. JA NE!! _--Poof away--_**

**Gaara: Why did I ever agree to this?**

**Itachi: ...Because she promised you cookies...**

**Gaara: Which she didn't give me before she left!! Itachi, take over... _--Poof away also--_**

**Itachi: Damn. Anyway, review please _--puppy eyes--_ (okay readers, on the count of three, go 'AWW!!' 1...2...3... 'AWWWWWWW'**** and stay tune for the next chapter which I'm sure she is supposed to start on now _--glare at Twinny who is now passed out on the floor-- _Bye bye people and good night or err...morning. _--Poof away--_**


End file.
